The Lost Brother
by rbvictor
Summary: Family can be complicated, a lesson Brian learns all too well.(I'm BACK!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or any of its characters. I only own my OC. This is my first, and hopefully not my last, Family Guy fan fiction so any and all reviews are welcomed. Now, on with the show! **

_In the car on the way home from the movie theater _

"That was the worst movie I've ever seen." Peter said referring to the movie they had just watched.

"I don't know dad, the car chase scene wasn't that bad." Chris said from the back seat.

"Chris there is no way anyone can drive blindfolded with one hand on the wheel and not crash." Peter replied.

"Well have you ever tried?" Chris said not convinced.

Peter them closed his eyes and took one hand off the wheel. The car instantly started to swerve all over the road.

"Peter look out!" Lois said as she spotted a dog crossing the street.

The car hit the dog, and sent him flying over the roof where he landed behind the car on his back.

The family rushed out of the vehicle and stared at the dog. He looked remarkably like Brain but with black fur instead of white. Lying next to him was a guitar case which had popped open to reveal an electric guitar.

"Oh my God, dad I think you killed him." Meg said.

"Shut up Meg! Lois, get the shovel out of the trunk." Peter replied.

"Hold on Peter, I think he's still alive!" Brian exclaimed as the dog began to open his eyes.

The dog's opened his eyes and looked around. "You!" He said pointing at Brian before he lost consciousness once more.

"Do you know this dog, Brian?" Lois asked looking at Brian.

"I think…" Brian replied in a startled tone. "I think that might be my brother!"

**What a pleasant family reunion. Anyway, sorry for such a short chapter, the next one should be longer. Tune in next week for chapter 2. Again any and all reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Meet Ryan

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or its characters. I only own my OC. Now, on with the show!**

_At the Quoahog Vets office_

"Don't worry Brian; your brother is getting the best care we can afford." Lois said as they waited for news from the Vet.

"We had to wait an hour to be seen." Stewie said. "And that chicken over there has been glaring at the fat man for the last half hour."

"Hey Brian how come you never told us you had a brother?" Peter asked.

"I don't like to talk about it Peter." Brian replied. "Lets just say Ryan and I aren't exactly on the best terms."

"So what's Ryan like." Chris asked.

"Well Chris, while I'm a gifted writer," Brian said while ignoring Stewie's mocking laughter. "My brother's always been a musician at heart."

Suddenly the vet walked over.

"Ryan's vital signs have finally stabilized. I've given him a pain-killer but other than that I believe he should make a full recovery." The vet said. "You can go in and see him if you want."

"Thank you doctor." Lois said as she stood up. As they walked into the operating room Peter noticed the giant chicken sitting across the room.

"You!" Peter shouted lunging at the chicken. They burst out of the vet's office in a furry of fists and feathers.

_Meanwhile in the operating room_

The Griffins (minus Peter) stood next to the operating table looking down at the unconscious dog. He was lucky to be alive after the accident. Brian couldn't help but think it was just one more reason for his brother to hate him. Suddenly Ryan's eyes began to open.

"What happened?" He asked looking around the room. "I remember getting hit by some maniac driver then…." He noticed Brian. "You! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey Ryan long time no see." Brian replied nervously.

"Long time no see? That's all you can say after what you did!" Ryan shouted sitting up.

"Calm down you two." Lois exclaimed trying to defuse the tension. "Look I'm sorry we hit you with our car but Brian had nothing to do with it."

"I'm not talking about that, though I am angry about it and you may hear from my lawyer later." Ryan replied. "I'm talking about the reason Brian and I haven't spoken in five years."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Wait you never told them?" Ryan asked shocked.

"It's not something one brags about." Brian replied turning away.

"Brian, what is he talking about?" Lois asked confused.

"Five years ago I….." Brian began taking a deep breath. "I abandoned Ryan and ran off in the night."

"Wait what?!" The Griffins shouted in unison. Suddenly Peter crashed through the wall.

"Chicken….. Bad… coupon….."Peter explained catching his breath. "What I miss?"

**For shame Brian, for shame. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. To be honest I've had it ready for a while now but neglected to post it. If it wasn't for a review from EmmaWinterFrost I would have never gotten around to this chapter. Tune in next time to see what really happened that night.**


	3. Left Behind

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or any of its characters. I only own my OC Ryan. I'd like to thank Venerated Scrivener and Vaunted Director for their reviews/ messages. If not for them, who knows when(or if) I would have gotten around to writing this chapter. Be warned the following chapter contains some instances where certain characters behave or act out of character . I apologies if you find this aggravating but I assure you it was necessary to develop the story further. Anyway without further delay chapter 3! **

"Wow Brian, I never knew you were cold enough to abandon your own brother." Peter said after being filled in.

"It wasn't like that!" Brian exclaimed. "It was a dark time in my life that I'd rather just forget ok!"

"So you'd rather just forget I exist is that it?!" Ryan replied. "Typical Brian; afraid of confrontation!"

"Will you just let it go already?" Brian said. "It was just as much your fault as it was mine!"

"If you hadn't run off….." Ryan began before Lois cut him off.

"That's enough you two!" Lois shouted. "Now I don't care whose fault it was you two are going to work this out right here right now!"

"It's not that simple Lois." Brian tried to explain. "These issues began years ago and….. You don't really care do you?"

"Not really." Lois admitted. "Just start at the beginning."

"Fine. It all began when we were just kids…"

_Two years before the Griffins found Brian_

"_We were abandoned by the family who adopted us from the farm so Ryan and I lived off what we scavenged from local dumpsters….."_

"Hey Ryan; look what I found!" A young Brian exclaimed as he jumped out of a dumpster behind a pizzeria.

"Is it food?" A young Ryan replied excitedly. Brian pulled a battered guitar from behind his back. Only two of the strings were still intact. "What's that?"

"It's called a guitar." Brian explained. "You play music with it."

"Cool!" Ryan exclaimed gently taking the guitar. He tentatively strummed the remaining strings. "This is amazing."

"_Ryan loved that guitar, so eventually I scrapped up enough spare change from park fountains to buy some new strings." _

"Hey Brian check this out." Ryan said as he played a Latin tune on the guitar. As he finished passers-by threw change at the dogs.

"This is great!" Brian exclaimed as he gathered the money. As he bent over to pick up a quarter a tan paw stepped on it.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Brian looked up to see a large tan retriever flanked by two German Shepherds glaring down at him. "It looks to me we have a couple runts trying to muscle in on our turf."

"Look man, we don't want any trouble." Ryan explained as he and Brian began to back away. Suddenly two more German Shepherds walked out of the alley behind hem and grabbed them from behind.

"That's a nice guitar you got there." The retriever said as he took it from Ryan. "It'd be a shame if something were to happen to it."

"Hey that's mine!" Ryan exclaimed trying to break free.

"This ones got spunk!" The retriever laughed. "I like that. Today's your lucky day kid. You see normally I'd have my boy's here rip you limb from limb, but instead I have a proposition for you. You see I too have a brother. Now this brother currently happens to be locked up in the local pound. Normally I'd bust him out my self but they've tightened the security. Bust him out and maybe, just maybe, you can have your guitar back." The retriever snapped his fingers and the German Shepherds released the two. "Oh and before I forget don't even try to run. If you don't show up here by noon tomorrow with Tom then I'm putting a price on both your heads. Good luck." And with that the retriever and his gang disappeared down the alley.

"What are we going to do Brian?" Ryan asked nervously.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice." Brian replied.

_That night outside the Quahog pound_

"Alright Ryan I'll boost you up through that window. Once you're inside open the door." Brian explained taking his position under the window. He quickly pushed Ryan up to the window which he was able to open and crawl through. A few seconds later Ryan opened the door.

"There's a security guards asleep by the monitors." Ryan warned as the two approached the door for back room. Brian tried the door.

"It's locked." Brian sighed. Brian looked over at the sleeping guard. "And I think I know where the key is." Brian quietly crept over to where the guard was sleeping. As slowly as he could he slipped paw into the man's pocket.

"Jackpot." Brian whispered extracting the key. He tossed it to Ryan who quickly opened the door.

"Come on!" Ryan hissed as they rushed into the back room.

"Alright now all we have to do is find Tom." Brian said as they strolled down the row of cages.

"Tom!" Ryan called as loud as he dared.

"Over here!" A paw waved from the end of the row.

"Thanks man I owe you one." Tom said as Ryan opened the cage. Inside was a dog that looked almost exactly like the retriever from earlier just younger.

"Is it just me or does this seem way to easy?" Brian said whispered to Ryan as they approached the door.

"I thought the security was supposed to be tight around here." Ryan replied reaching for the door handle. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal the retriever with Ryan's guitar slung over his shoulder.

"I must admit I'm impressed." The retriever admitted. "I didn't think you two had the guts to get this far."

"What's going on?" Ryan asked.

"This is what we in the business call a double cross." He replied throwing the guitar on the floor in front of Ryan. "But don't take it so hard kid. At least you'll have something to occupy your self with when they lock you up."

"Come on Frank lets blow this joint." Tom said to his brother as they walked out the door slamming it behind them.

"We've got go!" Brian exclaimed rushing towards the door. He tried and failed to open the door. "Damn it! They locked it again."

"There's a window"! Ryan shouted pointing at a small open window located above the cages. He slung his guitar over his shoulder. "If we could climb up there then we could escape."

"Just be careful." Brian said as they began to climb the cages. "The last thing we need for that guard out there to wake up."

"You worry too much." Ryan laughed. "That guy was out like a light. There's no way he's waking up!" Unfortunately as he continued his climb Ryan accidentally stepped on the tail of a dog in one of the cages. The dog instantly woke up and started howling starting a chain as dogs in nearby cages began howling along with him. Soon the whole room was filled with the sound of howling dogs.

"You think he heard that?" Ryan asked gesturing toward the door. Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the door

"What's going on in there?"

"Climb faster!" Brian exclaimed as he passed his brother. When they reached the top Ryan got in position to give Brian a boost.

"Hurry, we don't have much time." Ryan said as the guard opened the door.

"How did you two get in here?" The guard asked noticing the two dogs trying to escape.

"Go!" Ryan exclaimed as Brian climbed threw the window.

"Give me your paw." Brian said reaching down. As Ryan reached up he was grabbed from behind.

"Brian! Help!" Ryan shouted as he struggled in the guards grasp. Brian could only stare down horrified as the guard began dragging his brother away. "Don't just sit there do something!"

"I can't!" Brian replied ashamed.

"What are you doing?" Ryan exclaimed as Brian began lowering himself out the window. "You can't just leave me here! You can't just leave your brother behind!"

"I'm sorry." Brian said taking one last look at his brother before he let go of the window sill and fell to the ground below.

"I'll come back for you!" Brian called back as he started to run.

"Brian! Don't leave me here! Brian!" Ryan's cries became harder to hear the further Brian ran from the pound.

**Well there you have it, chapter 3. Once again sorry it took so long to update. I'll be going out-of-town for a while so I won't be able to update again for a few weeks. As usual feel free to message me with any comments, questions, or suggestions. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Doctor's Orders

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or any of its characters. I only own my OC Ryan. Once again I'd like to thank all those who've reviewed/ followed this story. Now without further delay chapter 4!**

"But when I came back he was gone." Brian said finishing his tale.

"Well when did you break back in?" Lois asked.

"Uh…._cough_…. two weeks later." Brian admitted.

"You waited two weeks to try to save your brother!" Lois exclaimed.

"I was scared alright!" Brian replied defensively. "I took one look at that security guard and I panicked! Are you happy now?"

"I am!" Ryan exclaimed sitting up. "But that's just the pain medication talking."

"Look Ryan, I know I let you down when I ran off that day. Could you ever forgive me?" Brian asked hopefully.

"No way in hell." Ryan replied looking Brian straight in the eye. Suddenly the vet entered the room.

"Well Mrs. Griffin Ryan's free to go." The vet said as he pulled out a vial of pills. "He's just got to take two of these pills a day for the next three-weeks to numb the pain."

"Thank you doctor." Lois replied taking the vial.

"Finally I can get out of this dump!" Ryan exclaimed swinging his feet over the operating table. He managed to take half a step before falling flat on his face.

"You'll feel a bit weak for a few days." The vet explained as the Griffins helped Ryan get back up. "I wouldn't recommend traveling much for the next couple weeks otherwise you could wind up sending a bone fragment from your ribs into your lungs."

"Ah come on!" Ryan exclaimed while leaning off the table for support. "I'm supposed to be in Vegas tomorrow night!"

"Well I guess you should have thought of that before getting hit by a car and ending up in such a 'dump'" The vet replied sarcastically before exiting the room.

"Well that's just great! What am I supposed to do now?" Ryan asked.

"Well I suppose you could stay with us for a few days if you want." Lois offered.

"Lois, could I speak to you in private for a moment?" Peter said leading Lois into the hall. "What the hell Lois? We've already got Brian and now you want to bring in another dog!"

"It's only for a few days and let's not forget it was your fault he's injured in the first place!" Lois replied sharply.

"Alright he can stay." Peter relented. "But on one condition. You've got to return my copy of 'Surfing Bird.'"

"Fine but this time when an angry mob comes knocking at the front door don't expect me to bail you out of trouble." Lois countered

"Fair enough." Peter replied as they reentered the room. "Alright Ryan you can stay."

"Uh, Peter? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Brian asked nervously.

"Sure Brian he can sleep on the couch downstairs." Peter waved his hand dismissively. "Besides it gives you the chance to catch up with your brother."

"What do you say 'bro'?" Ryan asked pronouncing the phrase _bro_ as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I'd say its high time we had ourselves a little 'chat'."

"Oh this is going to be good!" Stewie exclaimed looking back and forth between the two.

**Well what do you think? Will Ryan seek his revenge against Brian? And how did Ryan escape from the pound in less than two weeks? This and more to be revealed in the next exciting installment of "The Lost Brother." As usual feel free to message me with any questions, suggestions, or comments. Thanks for reading!**


	5. What Happened To You?

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or any of its characters! I only own my OC Ryan. I'd like to thank Vaunted Director for his help in crafting this chapter. If not for his feedback I'd still be stuck trying to decide what to write. Now without further delay, chapter 5!**

"This is a nice place here you've got Mrs. Griffin." Ryan said as he walked through the door aided by crutches.

"Why thank you Ryan." Lois replied flattered by the compliment. "Please make your self at home."

"Thanks." Ryan lowered himself onto the couch.

"Hey Ryan, where do you want this guitar case?" Chris asked as he walked in holding the battered case.

"Just set it beside the couch." Ryan replied dismissively.

"Where's the rest of your luggage?" Brian asked as Chris set the case down.

"This is it." Ryan explained tugging his blue-collar. "All I have is the collar around my neck and this case."

"So where do you live?" Lois asked confused.

"Around." Ryan answered vaguely. "Hey do you have a bathroom I could use?"

"Up the stairs and to your left you can't miss it." Peter replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the Clam with Joe and Quagmire. Tonight's the night we get even with that Irish midget who took our booth!"

_Cutaway to the Clam where a short man with a green suit and a green top hat with a clover on it sits in the booth as Quagmire, Peter and Joe walk over_

"That's our booth." Peter said confidently.

"Well I don't see your name on it." The man replied cracking his knuckles.

"Be that as it may we are taller than you there for….." Peter began before he was cut off by the Irishman tackling him to the ground. "Ah! Not the face, not the face!"

_Back at the Griffins household Ryan's sitting on the couch when Brian walked over_

"How're you feeling?" Brian asked as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Why do you care?" Ryan snarled.

"Wait!" Stewie interrupted as he ran into the room and threw a revolver on the couch between them before retreating to his perch halfway up the stairs. "Ok go."

"What happened to you Ryan?" Brian asked ignoring Stewie's antics.

"You want to know what happened to me!" Ryan shouted as he removed his collar. Underneath were three circles burned into his skin. "You left me trapped in the pound! I waited three nights convinced that you would come crawling through the window and free me. It took me three days to realize that you weren't coming back. That you'd left me to rot in that hell hole. That my own brother was too much of a coward to save me. You see these scars? Courtesy of the guard after every failed escape attempt. Heck if it wasn't for a loose brick I doubt I'd ever have been freed from that godforsaken pound."

"I'm so sorry Ryan," Brian was shocked. He'd always assumed that Ryan had just been adopted out of the pound and was happily living with his new family. Now knowing the truth Brian felt worse that ever for leaving his brother behind. "I didn't know."

"I don't need your pity Brian." Ryan said as he picked up his crutches and got up off the couch. "I'm going out."

"That's it?" Stewie asked as Ryan walked out the door. "Where's the fighting? The pent-up anger exploding into violent conflict? You sir are a rip off!"

**As usual feel free to message me with any comments, questions, or suggestions. With school starting back up I don't know when I'll update next but I plan to end this story by mid October so be on the look out new chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Nothing to worry about

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or any of its characters! Now without further delay Chapter 6! **

"I'm telling you Lois that guy's an animal!" Peter exclaimed holding a steak up to his eye.

"Maybe you can reason with him?" Lois asked as she put away the groceries. She held up a box labeled 'Luck O's' "That's weird? I don't remember buying these."

"Trust me Lois there's no reasoning with a guy like that." Peter replied as Lois placed the box in the cupboard. "The only way to beat this guy is by outsmarting him! As we speak Joe and Quagmire are digging a pit outback. We're just waiting on the Eskimo."

"It's five already?" Lois realized looking at the clock. "I've got go pick up Chris from the arcade!" As soon as Lois left the cupboard door started rattling. As Peter nervously opened the door the Irishman jumped out in a hail of cereal.

"Ah, how did you even fit in there?! Ah! Not the face!"

_Meanwhile in the pallor_

"Hey Stewie have you seen Ryan?" Brian asked as he walked up the Stewie. The child genius was sitting on the couch watching the T.V. "It's getting dark out and with him on crutches…" Brian didn't even want to consider what could happen.

"Calm down Brian, I'm sure he's fine." Stewie replied dismissively as he hoped down from the couch and walked over to Ryan's guitar case.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked confused as Stewie opened the case.

"Proving to you that there's nothing to worry about." Stewie explained as he picked up the guitar and struck a pose. "Hey Brian, what do you think?"

"You look like a douche." Brian suppressed a laugh as one of the guitar strings broke.

"Well that's interesting!" Stewie exclaimed as he reached back in the case and pulled out a large wad of cash. "Well you know what they say, finders keepers."

"Give me that!" Brian replied taking the money from Stewie. "Ten… Twenty… this is thirty thousand dollars! Where the heck did Ryan get this kind of money?"

"I'd say gambling." Stewie began as he pulled out a set of receipts. "Look here. Five grand at the race track, three thousand on a football game. It looks to me Brian that your brother has a gambling problem."

"There are worse addictions." Brian said sharply trying to defend his brother.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Stewie replied holding up a piece of paper. "It looks like Ryan's in debt to someone known as Big T. It says here to have the money by three p.m. this Friday or else. You know I always hated the whole 'or else' concept. It's too vague if you ask me."

"Come on Stewie, we've got to find my brother before he winds up any more trouble!" Brian exclaimed as he headed to the door. He opened the door to reveal Joe.

"Hey Brian could you tell Peter the hole's dug?" Joe asked. A sudden crash in the kitchen drew their attention.

"Oh God that hurts! Ah! Mercy! Mercy!"

"I'll just come back later." Joe said as he turned and rolled away.

**As usual feel free to message me with any comments/ questions/ or suggestion. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Money Problems

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or any of its characters! Sorry for the late update. I volunteered to re-catalog my town cemetery for an eagle project a while back and got in way over my head. Their entire data base was beyond salvageable and some names were not even on record. On the bright side I've gained valuable insight about my town's history. On the down side I had to go through all 2000+ graves and write down all the data by hand before transferring it all onto the internet. It took almost three months but I'm finally done. Just felt like sharing that. Now without further delay chapter 7!**

"I can't believe we checked every bar and casino in Quahog and still didn't find Ryan." Brian moaned as they reentered the house only to find that it had been ransacked in their absence.

"What the deuce?" Stewie exclaimed as they surveyed the wreckage. The TV was smashed and the couch tipped on its side. Lying in a field of broken glass sat Ryan's guitar case, the guitar itself broken in two and the case lining slashed. A note had pinned to the wall where the family photos hung with only a few shards of glass still clinging to them.

"_Bring fifty thousand dollars to the old abandoned dog pound by midnight tonight or Ryan gets it. _

_Signed Big T" _Stewie read. "Again with the vague concepts. How hard is it to come up with a decent threat?"

"You're missing the point!" Brian exclaimed. "Where are we going to come up with fifty grand in four hours?"

"Well I suppose we could always dip into my rainy day fund." Stewie replied unfazed.

"What rainy day fund?" Brian asked as he followed Stewie up the stairs into his bedroom. Once inside Stewie pressed his hand against the wall causing a panel to slip away to reveal a hidden room full of jewels and gold.

"There must be a fortune in here!" Brian exclaimed as he gazed at the hidden treasures. "Where did you get all this?"

"Around." Stewie replied dismissively.

_Cutaway to the interior of a Swiss bank vault_

The manager of the bank walks into the empty vault.

"No!" He cries as he sinks to his knees.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. As usual all comments, questions, and/or suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Specters of the Past

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or any of its characters! Sorry for the wait, been busy between school and work. Now without further delay, chapter 8!**

Brian's prius pulled up in front of the old pound.

"Stay here while I go pay the ransom." Brian told Stewie as he grabbed the duffel bag full of money.

"Aw come on!" Stewie complained. "I wanted be there when this plan fails."

"I just have to hand them the money and they release Ryan." Brian replied starting of towards the building. "How could it possibly go wrong?"

"You keep telling your self that!" Stewie called after him.

Brian hesitated a moment before opening the door, the reality of the situation sinking in. Ryan's life depended on this exchange. If anything went wrong...

Pushing these dark thoughts aside Brian turned the handle. The hinges creaked their protest as the door swung in. In the center of the dimly room Ryan sat gagged and tied to a chair flanked by two German Shepherds, defiantly tugging at the ropes that held him in place. He stopped when he noticed Brian, his eyes widening in shock.

"Cutting it a little close there don't you think?" A battered retriever asked stepping out of the shadows. His fur was marred by countless scars and the tip of his right ear appeared to have been bitten off. "Fitting isn't it? That we should meet here again, after all these years."

"Tom!" Brian gasped recognizing the dog standing before him. This couldn't end well.

"Ah, so you do remember me." Tom chuckled. "So here's how this is going to work. My boy Charles here is going to take that bag from you and inspect its contents. If he gives me the thumbs up your brother gets to keep breathing. If it's a thumbs down, well at least we'll get a spectacular view of his insides." Tom snapped his fingers and the dog to the left of Ryan walked over to Brian.

Brian nervously handed the bag over to Charles, who accepted the bag with a growl and began counting the money. Brian let out a sigh of relief as the German shepherd flashed Tom a brief thumbs up before throwing the bag in his direction.

"I'm a man of my word." Tom said as he caught the bag. "Your brother gets to live… for now." Tom snapped his fingers again and the German Shepherds began dragging a struggling Ryan out of the room.

"We had a deal!" Brian exclaimed as Tom turned to follow.

"You brother is unharmed isn't he?" Tom replied turning back around. "And he shall continue to be as long as you keep doing what we ask."

Unable to contain his rage Brian charged at the battle worn criminal. Tom simple side stepped and tripped Brian, causing him to land sprawling on the floor. Before he could pick himself up, Tom began kicking him repeatedly in the head and chest. When the beating was over the old dog leaned over his fallen foe.

"I'll let this one slide since you're still new to our arrangement." Tom threatened. "But if you _ever_ try to stand against me again, I'll tear Ryan to piece." The Retriever drew back his lips into a sinister grin. "And I'll make you watch. What do you think Brian? Watching your own brother's demise knowing that it's all your fault? How would that make you feel, I wonder?"

Brian spat out blood. "You're a monster!"

"Now that's not helping your brother's case now is it?" Tom laughed as he dropped a cell phone on the floor in front of Brian. "We'll be in touch."

Stewie watched as a bloodied Brian limped over to the car.

"So how'd it go?" Stewie asked as Brian sat down in the driver seat.

"Terrible!" Brian exclaimed. "Not only did they not let Ryan go, their threatening to kill him if I don't keep doing what they say." Brian hung his head in shame. "I don't know what to do anymore Stewie. I failed Ryan again and now he's at the mercy of a group of psychopaths."

"Hey, hang in there champ." Stewie replied trying to cheer Brian up. "You're old pal Stewie still has a few tricks up his sleeve. These hooligans have no idea who their up against."

**Well what did you think? As usual any and all comments, questions, and or suggestions are greatly appreciated. Tune in next week to see how Stewie plans to help Brian get his revenge. We also check up on Peter and his leprechaun problem. Thanks for reading!**


	9. destruction and despiration

**Warning! I do not own family guy or any of its characters! Welcome back! I'd like to take the time to thank **6980085LMFAO, Vaunted Director, Emma Winter Frost aka Sierra, Saraphileas23, and Family Guy Fan writer 15 **for their reviews. Now without further delay; chapter 9!**

Lois was cleaning up the wreckage of the living room when Brian and Stewie got back to the house.

"Ah Brian, there you are." Lois pausing her efforts for a moment. "It looks like Peter made a mess of the house again. Unfortunately your brother's guitar got caught up in the destruction. I moved it into Stewie's room to keep it what's left of it out of harms way."

"I'll make sure to tell him that." Brian replied as he and Stewie quickly rushed up the stairs.

"All I want is just one day without someone wrecking the house." Lois reluctantly turned back to the mammoth task before her. "Come to think of it where is Peter?"

Unknown to Lois, Peter had locked himself in the basement in an effort to escape his Irish attacker. At the moment he was huddled in the corner of the basement rocking back and forth under the dim light of a single flickering bulb.

"_You thought ya could stand between an Irishman and a booth at the bar….."_ The voice was barley a whisper and yet it cut through the silence like a knife. Peter quickly scanned the room but couldn't pinpoint the origin of the sound.

"You can have the booth!" Peter cried out in fear. "Just leave me alone!"

"_Oh, it's too late for that…."_The voice replied ominously.

"W… What do you mean it's too late?" Peter asked nervously. Above him a shadowy figure stood on top of a shelf. Without warning the figure leapt down onto Peter's back.

"Ah! I said I'm sorry! What more do you want!" Peter exclaimed as he flung the midget off his back. The Irishman rolled onto his feet and charge at Peter, knocking him to the ground. Before he could recover the Irishman held a knife to Peter's throat.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Yah, could you reach into my pocket and pull out my wallet. I want to have one of those touching ends where the guy stares at a photo of his father while he dies."

"Uh…ok?"The Irishman attempted to reach into Peter's pocket without removing the knife but did not have the arm length. "Would you mind holding this for a moment?"

"Sure." Peter replied accepting the knife but he continued to hold it to his own throat. The Irishman began searching through Peter's back pockets.

"No, other pocket." Peter explained. "No, not that one either."

"What the hell man you have like three back pockets!"

"I like to keep my options open."

"That…that doesn't even make any sense!" The Irishman exclaimed. Finally he pulled out Peter's wallet. "Now take your wallet and find your stupid photo!"

"Jeez, some one's in a bad mood." Peter replied as he exchanged the knife for his wallet.

"Look it's nothing personal, it's just my wife's really been on my case lately you know?" The Irishman sighed as he began absent mindedly fiddling with the knife.

"Yah, my wife's the same way." Peter sympathized still looking for the photo. "She's always like 'Peter take the trash out' or 'Peter, did you remember to pick up milk on the way home?" and she wonders why I spend so much time at the Clam. At least there they don't yell at you for leaving the toilet seat up."

"I hear you there." The Irishman agreed before placing the knife against Peter's throat once more. "Well, I hate to rush things but I'm on a tight schedule."

"No, I totally understand." Peter replied as he finally pulled out the right photo. He held it at arms length. "Good bye father. I hope I made you proud."

As the Irish midget was about to slash Peter's throat he glanced at the photo. His eyes went wide at the image of Peter in the middle of a drinking contest with Mickey McFinnegan.

"Mickey McFinnegan is your father?" The Irishman asked suddenly nervous.

"Yah, so?" Peter was clearly confused by this turn of events.

"Your father is one of my closest friends." He explained as he put the knife away and helped Peter to his feet. "Ther…there's no need to tell him about any of this, is there?"

Peter noticed the man's desperation. "I've been meaning to give him a call for a while now..."

"Please! I'll do anything!" The Irishman begged as Peter pulled out his phone. "I'll pay for a round for you and your friends at the Clam!"

"You sir, make a very convincing argument." Peter replied setting his phone back in his pocket. As the duo walked up the stairs there was still one thing Peter had to ask. "Does this mean I can have my booth back?"

"No."

_Meanwhile, upstairs with Stewie and Brian_

Stewie and Brian were rummaging through his secret weapons room looking for anything that could aid them with in taking down Tom and his gang.

"What about this?" Brian asked picking up a high tech black rifle. Unfortunately his finger slipped onto the trigger.

"Get down!" Stewie exclaimed throwing himself to the floor as a red laser beam shot out the end of the rifle and began ricocheting around the room. It bounced off the walls before coming to a stop after colliding with a familiar black guitar case just outside the hidden door way.

"I'll just put this back where I found it." Brian sighed holding the blaster at arms length.

"Yah, you do that." Stewie scowled as Brian started sorting through more weapons leaving Stewie to clean up the damages caused by the beam. As he bent over to pick up a piece of debris, a piece of paper hanging out of a hole in the lining of the guitar case caught his eye. "Hello, what's this?"

Stewie's eye's widened in shock as he scanned the page.

"What's that?" Stewie turned to see Brian staring curiously at the paper in Stewie's hands. A belt of grenades and a side arm were strapped across Brian's waist.

"Nothing!" Stewie replied quickly hiding the paper behind his back. "You ready to save Ryan?"

Brian nodded and Stewie let the paper fall to the floor as the duo exited the room. In the dimming light one could just make out the first line of the page.

_Last Will and Testament…_

**Sorry for the delay, things have been kind of crazy lately. Between school, tennis, preparations for college, and my co-worker backing into my dad's truck I haven't had time for much. I hope to update again soon. Thanks again to those who've reviewed and to those who've followed/ favorited. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Explanations and Pain

**Warning! I do not own Family Guy or any of its characters! I know it's been a while since my last update and I apologize for that. I never intend to take such long breaks but every now and then I loose inspiration for all or most of my projects and spend a week or so trying to find motivation in popular rock tunes. (On a side note this chapter is brought to you in part by the lyrics of Three Days Grace) I promise this story will be finished and now that I'm attending college, it should get me back on track as structure keeps me focused. Well enough about me, you folks tuned in for a chapter, and (as a union soldier once said to a confederate who tried to claim the canon he was about to fire) you shall have it! (side note this chapter contains violence. for those of you who don't like it, don't read)**

Ryan was trying his best to keep his cool under the circumstances.

"The first one to untie me doesn't get his head ripped off and shoved down the others throat!" Yep definitely keeping his cool.

"Listen here boys," Tom laughed as Ryan struggled in vain to break free. "This mangy mutt thinks he's in a position to make demands!"

Tom swiftly reached over and shoved Ryan's chair, knocking it to the floor.

"Listen here flea bag," Tom growled standing over his captive. "I don't like you. Never have ever since the first time me and Frank spotted you and your mangy brother taking handouts on our turf. If everything had just gone according to plan all those years ago I wouldn't be stuck here in this hell hole trying to finish the job!" In a fit of rage, Tom lashed out a vicious kick to Ryan's abdomen.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan wheezed trying to regain his breath as he was struck once more.

"I'm talking about the time Frank lead you into the trap you idiot!" Tom snickered as he watched Ryan suffer. "You honestly think I'd be dumb enough to get caught by the dog catcher? It was all a set up to get you and your brother locked up and off our streets. You were never supposed to leave this facility alive!"

The battle worn retriever paused for a moment to scan the rows of empty cages that neatly lined the walls, eyes coming to a stop when he spotted one two rows up where the bricks had clearly been replaced.

"How did you escape?" There was a hint of awe in his voice as he strolled over to the cage, resting his paw against the back of the cell. "Out of all the strays Frank and I sent here over the years, you two are the only ones who ever got away."

Before Ryan could answer one of Tom's thugs burst into the room.

"Everything is going according to plan, Boss" He explained. "The tracker you placed in the brother's phone indicates he is on his way as we speak. Shall I inform Charles to roll out the welcome wagon?"

"In due time, Oliver." Tom replied looking back at the still gasping black dog. "But first let's make sure our guest is comfortable."

Despite his best efforts, Ryan found himself thrown into a cell. On the bright side the impact broke the chair. However before he could try anything the cell door slammed shut.

"I'll give your brother your regards." Tom laughed as he walked out of the room.

Ryan lay back against the wall of the cage and assessed the situation. Not only was he at the mercy of a psychopath, but now Brian was walking straight into a trap! If he didn't do something quick there was a good chance neither of them would make it out of this alive. Ryan coughed; taking note of the red mist thrown into the air as he struggled to control his breathing.

This was defiantly not going to end well.

**Hello readers! Rbvictor here with some important notices. First off, once again sorry for the wait. Secondly we are nearing the end my friends, I only plan on adding at most four more chapters, so expect some action the next couple chapters! Also I ask that you bear with me as I get back into the swing of this story, for I must remember how it is I wanted this story to end. (Long story short, if you write notes about something don't keep them on an ipod and then break that ipod….Yah…. Fun times, fun times…) and lastly, as always feel free to message me with any and all comments, questions, and or suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
